Such a muffler is known from DE 10 2005 026 376 A1, in which inlet pipes acting as exhaust gas duct pipes are connected in a first connection area to a wall provided in the interior of the muffler and are connected in a second connection area to an outer wall enclosing the interior of the muffler. The inlet pipes are configured with a ring-like bulge, which may run entirely in the circumferential direction or may have a plurality of ring segments, in the first connection area. For connection to this first connection area, the wall has a receiving opening formed in a tubular attachment for a corresponding inlet pipe in a first counter-connection area. The tubular attachment has at its inner circumferential area a bead-like bulge, into which the ring-like bulge of the first connection area can be positioned or engage with the wall in a meshing manner for connection.
DE 10 2010 015 322 B4 discloses a muffler for an exhaust system, in which an exhaust gas duct pipe acting as an inlet pipe has a ring-like recess in a first connection area. A receiving opening for the exhaust gas duct pipe with a plurality of brackets following one another in the circumferential direction and enclosing the receiving opening is formed in a wall to be connected to the exhaust gas duct pipe in this first connection area. A conical lead-in end of the exhaust gas duct pipe is pushed into the receiving opening for connecting the exhaust gas duct pipe to the wall. In this connection, the brackets are deflected in the direction of motion of the exhaust gas duct pipe until they mesh or engage with the ring-like bulge in the exhaust gas duct pipe. In an alternative embodiment, a ring-like recess is formed between two ring-like bulges of the exhaust gas duct pipe positioned at an axial distance to one another for receiving the brackets.